Don't wanna Fall in Love
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Sasuke refletindo sobre tudo o que lhe passa...como será que ele encara o amor? InoxSasuxSaku,sem final feliz...xD Fic meio tosca...xD Song Fic:Don't wanna fall in love do Green Day


Yooo minnaaa!!! o/ Olha a pessoinha mais feliz e mais louca(eu retiro as minhas histórias da minha loucura xD) da fanfiction!!!!!Desta vez é uma "song fic",e o casal é InoxSasuxSaku,já que depois de ler a tradução da música Don'T wanna Fall in love do Green Day,tive essa idéia!!Espero que gostem e boa leituraaaaa!!!o/

**POV:Sasuke's POV**

**Duração:One shot**

**Casal:InoxSasuxSaku**

**Final feliz??:Não...Eu acho xD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Não quero você andando,_

_Em torno de mim como um grude_

_Eu acho que você é um problema,_

_Permaneça,inferno, longe de mim porque eu não acredito em você._

_E eu quero sentar aqui e viver toda a minha vida sozinho._

_Isso pode soar um pouco áspero,_

_Não quero me apaixonar._

_Não preciso de segurança_

_E não sou um cão sem osso._

_Eu não tenho tempo para o amor._

_Permaneça,foda,longe de mim porque eu não acredito em você,_

_E eu quero sentar aqui e viver toda minha vida sozinho._

_Isso pode soar um pouco áspero,_

_Não quero me apaixonar._

_Isso pode soar um pouco áspero,_

_Não quero me apaixonar._

_Isso pode soar um pouco áspero,_

_Não quero me apaixonar._

_Isso pode soar um pouco fudido,_

_Não quero me apaixonar._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't wanna fall in love**

-Sasuke-kuuunnn!!!!o/-uma voz irritante gritava e corria em minha direção-Como passou o dia???Está tudo bem????Espero que sim!!!E eu estou ótima!!!

-Eu não perguntei se você está bem...

-Ah...Não seja tímido Sasuke-kun...

-¬¬ Cala a boca irritante!

A besta rosada ficou com uma cara...entanto...Estranha e mais feia do que ela já é...Mas ainda permaneceu ao meu lado.

-Saia de perto de mim...Onegai...quero ficar sozinho ¬¬

Mas ela permaneceu não entende que já não basta as meninas idiotas da vila me perseguindo o dia inteiro,tentando manter a distância o máximo o possível,mas parece que nem Ino e nem a Sakura me entendiam...Elas eram um grude.

Hoje estou no lado do Orochimaru,e finalmente descobri:Eu não queria me apaixonar,apenas isso,não as afastava por que as achava que elas era um grude,mas as afastava porque não queria me apaixonar,eu não acreditava em ninguém...Ou melhor,...Não conseguia acreditar em ninguém,apenas sou "escravo" da minha vingança,eu prefiro ficar sozinho para poder cumprir a minha vingança sem nenhuma interferência da paixão na minha mente.

-Sasuke-Kun!!!-Ino corria em minha direção e pulara no meu pescoço.

-Ino...Me larga...-.-"

-Sasuke-kun...Senti tanto sua falta...

-Ino Porquinha!!!O que você está fazendo com o MEU Sasuke-kun???

-Cala a boca testa de marquise!!!Quem você pensa que é para falar que o Sasuke-kun é seu??Ele é meu!!

-Há!Só em seus sonhos!!!

-URUSAAAAAIII!!!!!!!!!!(Irritantes,mas nesse caso seria mais um calem a boca)

Bem...Tá...Admito que elas são tão...irritantes...Eu senti um peso livre nas minhas costas quando eu pensei pela primeira vez,na fora da vila que me livraria do meu fã-clube,da Sakura,da Ino...Mas nunca imaginei que aquelas correrias,as fugas e os agarramentos que faziam parte do meu cotidiano que eu odiava,agora estou sentindo falta...

Isso pode soar meio estúpido,mas não quero me apaixonar.

Isso pode soar meio convencido,mas não quero e não preciso de segurança.

Isso pode soar meio idiota,mas não tenho tempo para o amor,já que eu apenas dedico o meu tempo com a minha vingança.

Isso pode soar meio sem sentido,mas não preciso,não necessito de nenhum pouquinho de amor.

Isso pode soar insensível,mas eu acho o amor um problema.

...É...Pensando bem,para mim,não sei por que,eu quero sentar aqui e viver toda a minha vida sozinho,sem ninguém ao meu lado,me apoiando...Ah...Tudo bem,tudo isso é uma mentira...

Mas...Hoje cheguei a conclusão de que o amor é irritante.

**Owari**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Então...Odiaram??Podem botar fogo nisso xD

Eu me coloquei no lugar do Sasuke e me incorporei nessa música xD espero que gostem!!!

Kisses ;

FUUUÊEEE!!!o/


End file.
